


The New Drug

by coveness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen's when Ryou can't take it any more and an old friend of his comes back with a way out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2004. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories, so these have not been edited since then. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.  
> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net

The New Drug

This was all Ryou wanted, a release form the pain. From what everyone had caused him. It had all started a few days earlier, an old friend if his named Aya had shown up at the school. Ryou hadn't taken much notice in the beginning when he first arrived, but he had heard rumors. At first he didn't think he needed to see his old friend, but that all changed thanks to a very nice yami of his.

"Your late. Where were you my little whore?" Bakura yelled at Ryou when he came in the front door.

"I.." Was as far as he got before Bakura pushed him back into the door causing him to winch.

"Don't speak." Bakura said before dragging Ryou up by the hair and pushing him up the stair to his room.

Knowing full well what Bakura was going to do to him Ryou started to scream for him to stop and that he was sorry.

"Shut up you little fuck!!" Was the only answer Ryou received before a violent kiss was placed on his lips. Ryou could feel his cloths being ripped from his body as Bakura set to work on their daily retinue. 

After what seemed like hours Bakura finally pulled out of Ryou's now bleeding and broken body. Laughing like a maniac as he did so. 

He left Ryou alone in the bed. Ryou just stared at the roof, tears sliding down his pale face. His could handle all of this if he just didn't feel it at all. It was then he decided the next day he would go and see if the rumors were true, that his dear friend Aya had returned.

He decided to skip gym, since it would only draw attention to his new wounds. He wandered out to the back of the school. There was a small group of people gathered around a black car. He heard a woman's voice through the crowd, what she said confirmed that it was Aya.

"It's the Angel." 

"What?" Aya turned to look at Ryou's pale figure.

"Hey look it's the goodie two-shoes." One of the people in the crowd jeered at Ryou. Some of them moved closer to Ryou, as if to hurt him for coming there with them. That was till Aya spoke.

"Angel?" Ryou looked up to see his friend. "It is you." Aya smiled at Ryou as he approached him. The other people moving to get out of his way.

Ryou walked up the car and sat on the roof. The people in the crowd giving his nasty looks as he smiled and looked at Aya. "I need some thing Aya."

"Anything." Aya said as he sat next to Ryou pulling out a needle as he did so.

"I need some thing better than this." He said as Aya held his arm and pushed the needle into the soft skin, injecting Ryou with the contents.

"Really?" Aya said as he leaned back. "And what is it you need Angel?"

"Something stronger than morphine. i need something that makes me feel no pain at all, no emotional and no physical. Can you help me?" Ryou asked, the morphine in his blood now taking affect.

"As a matter of fact I can. You know the right person to come to Angel. Come by tomorrow and I'll have enough for the next three months for you."

"Wonderful. So what do I owe you Aya?" Everyone looked at Aya strangely. He never gave anything free to anyone, what the hell did this goodie boy have that they didn't, why was he getting special treatment.

"Just come by and I'm sure will work something." He said smiling and kissing Ryou on the cheek before Ryou turned to him and said.

"I got to get going now Aya. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the morphine." Ryou smiled as he walked down the street towards home. 'No pain he thought, no more pain'

"Yo Ryou!! Wait up!!" The voice of one of his so called friends yelled as he was walking. 

Putting on his best 'I'm fine and life is good' smiles he turned to face his friends. "Hi guys."

"You weren't in gym class, we wanted to make sure you were OK." Yugi said as he stood at Ryou's side.

"I wasn't feeling well so i went to lie down. I'm feeling better now." Ryou half lied. I was true he wasn't feeling well, and now that he had morphine in him he felt fine. he had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be high. even if it was on painkillers. It felt so good.

"Oh, well that's good." Yugi said.

"Look Yugi, I would love to stay and talk, but I have a tone of work to do and I have to get home." 

"OK." Yugi said, looking a little sad that his friend was leaving.

'Friend? Did I just think that?' Ryou asked himself. 'Yeah some kind of friend, I hope you burn Yugi, Ryou thought to himself while placing a reassuring smile on his face as he walked away. He had also forgotten how easy it was to lie to people who thought they were doing something good.

Continuing down the street he wondered what else would come back to him. 

The house was dark when he arrived. Signifying that Bakura was in a bad mood, usually Ryou would wait outside on the porch swing till Bakura Came outside to scream at him for not coming so he could beat him up. Today was not different. he wanted his new drug before he tested Bakura. So he went over to the swing. He lied down and stared up. He should have asked Aya for a hallucinogenic drug to, then at least he wouldn't be bored. Well tomorrow he would get all he needed to make life right again.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went uneventful for Ryou. he had ended up sleeping on the porch swing all night. Which lead him to wonder what happened to Bakura, then again, it wasn't a bad thing that Bakura didn't hurt him. Deciding to just shrug it off he decided to go to school and find Aya. He got up and walked to the cold building that was every child's hell.

He was very early and He wondered if Aya would be there yet. Well of course he was. Sitting in his car with the music on, waiting for business to begin. Ryou walked up to the black car and knocked on the window, startling Aya out of his daydream.

"Hi Angel." Aya greeted him as he opened the door on the other side of the car. "Get in, I have a surprise for you back at the house." 

The house was dark and very shady. Perfect for what Aya and his friends did. Aya was one of the best in the business and had been a very dear friend of Ryou's since he was 12. 

"So what's this new stuff called?" Ryou asked as he got out of the car and walked with Aya up the steps and down the hall to what must have been his room.

"Narselium. the hospitals don't even have this stuff. Works better than anything."

"Very nice." Ryou said smiling. 

"Well come with me, will give it a try." Aya said taking Ryou's hand and leading him to the bed with him.

"Give me your arm angel." Aya said as he pulled out a tourniquet and tied Ryou's arm. Next he pulled out a needle, making sure it had no bubbles Aya gently slid up behind Ryou and placed the needle along the main vain in his arm. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ryou said nodding. The initial pain of the needle entering his arm was soon gone as the drug moved quickly through his body, ceasing all pain, but a load scream and a set of violent shudders ran through his body before it started to work. All the time Aya just sat behind him holding him.

"Does it work?" Aya asked as he nuzzled Ryou's neck lovingly when the trembling stopped. 

"Very well." Ryou responded contently.

"Good." Aya smiled as he let his hands slide down to Ryou's hips and while he kissed his little angel. "I'm glad little one." He said as he pushed Ryou down so he was on his back looking up at Aya.

"I'm sure you are." Ryou stated as he moved so Aya could continue to feel him up. 

"Don't you have school?" Aya asked before he and Ryou got into something really hot and heavy.

"No, not anymore." Ryou answered.

"What about your friends?" Aya asked as he nipped Ryou's ear while pulling his shirt off.

"They don't notice. I'm just the shy one that needs their help to fit in." 

"You? Shy?" Aya reeled back laughing. "Wow rehab really did screw you up. Remember back in England, people thought you were a murderer and you picked fights with everyone who dared come near you, hell you even liked the taste of blood."

"I know." Ryou said laughing back. "rehab really did screw me up, now I'm the weak, shy, pathetic thing that doesn't fight and everyone thinks I'm too sweet to lie or steal of hurt any living thing."

"Wow your living with thick people Ryou."

"I know that too, and don't call me Ryou, I don't like that coming from you Aya."

"Fine then Angel." Aya Said as he went back to caressing Ryou. 

It wasn't long before the two of them were rolling around in the bed screaming in ecstasy. It felt wonderful to Ryou to have sex with anyone other than Bakura, who was always rough with him. Aya was gentle and loved Ryou very much. Ryou had known that for years.

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that Ryou decided he should leave. Aya gave him a ride back to school and Ryou walked home. On the way he was thinking of excesses to tell Bakura for coming home early. He finally decided to tell him that he felt sick and needed to come home. 

Again the house was dark, but today was different from every other day. Today he could feel no pain at all and No matter what Bakura did, he would be OK. Entering the dark house Ryou suppressed a shudder at the state of things. Everything was a mess, Ryou didn't know how Bakura could live with the house in such a state.

He entered quietly and looked around, not seeing Bakura around made him think that his yami was out. Maybe that's why he didn't come looking for me last night. Ryou thought to himself as he took his things up to his room. 

Looking through the house once more, confirming that he was alone he set out in hiding the Narselium in various places around the house. He knew all too well that you never keep your whole stash in one place, it's too easily found.

By the time Ryou had finished hiding all of his new drug it was time to start cooking. Ryou was very happy that this new drug didn't screw up his system with visions, if that was the case people would notice too soon what he was doing. After Ryou had cooked, and cleaned up he started to get a little worried that Bakura still hadn't come home yet. He decided to put it off and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about midnight when Bakura drunkenly barged into Ryou's room. He was yelling about lord knows what when he grabbed his frightened little hikari. Ryou thought of screaming, but he didn't have a chance. Bakura was a very horny drunk, as well as mean, meaning he currently had Ryou pushed up on the wall pillaging his mouth. Ryou had to fight back a moan, for all of Bakura's harsh actions, he was a very good kisser. 

Bakura soon grew tired of just kissing his little one, so grabbing a handful of Ryou's snowy hair he through him to the bed, following in suit. "Your my little whore." Bakura slurred out before once again kissing Ryou. Ryou made no move to get away, knowing it only made Bakura mad. 

Ryou lay on the bed unprotesting to the removal of his night cloths. Bakura chuckled a little when he finished removing all of Ryou's cloths. "Well now my little toy, what game shall we play tonight?" Bakura said his voice a little slurred by the alcohol he had obviously been drinking. "Hmmmm? Bakura pulled his sliver knife out and ran it along his tongue before his sadistic smile took over his pale features.

Ryou's eyes opened more out of reflex of knowing what that blade felt like, but when the blade struck his skin and he felt nothing Ryou didn't know how to react. Bakura didn't seem to notice that Ryou wasn't screaming, he was far too fascinated by the blood seeping out from the newly formed cuts on the smallers body. Bakura went on with cutting Ryou's supple chest while he did nothing but stare at the roof above him. It wasn't until Ryou felt his legs being pulled apart that he realized Bakura was naked and about to slam is erection into his body. Ryou let our a small squeak that seemed to fall upon deft ears as Bakura entered him. Once again Ryou was thrown for a loop, he felt no pain, it did feel wonderful though, much like what Aya had done with him earlier that day. Ryou decided to ride out these new feelings with Bakura.

Ryou woke up when the light came in through his window. Ryou's slowly slit open his chocolate eyes hissing at the bright light and hiding under the covers. Something moved beside Ryou as he hid under the covers. He looked over at a sleeping Bakura, 'wow he must have got plastered last night for him to be sleeping here' Ryou thought to himself. 

Ryou finally worked up the courage to face the morning light. He slipped easily out of the bed feeling no pain as he did so. Ryou had to thank Aya better for this stuff. Ryou got dressed and left quietly. He really wanted to see Aya.

And so it progressed, Ryou spent more and more time with Aya and no one seemed to notice. It had been the same when he was younger, no one had ever noticed what he did, or were he went. It was sad really, but it confirmed the thought that he truly was unimportant to anyone except the one who called him angel. Aya.

Things started to go down hill when Bakura noticed something was wrong with Ryou.

Bakura had been watching Ryou carefully for the past week, something was definitely wrong with his other half. Ryou just didn't seem like himself. He was different. Bakura had decided to ask Ryou, just incase he was just imagining it.

"Ryou?" Bakura called to his lighter half as he entered the kitchen.

"What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked as he turned on the burners on the stove so that he could continue to make supper.

"Have you been feeling alright lately?" 

Ryou froze for a second before speaking. "Never better Bakura."

Bakura picked up on his moment of silence. "You lie." He said as he moved closer to Ryou.

Ryou's eyes grew big as he took a step back, placing his hand on the burner in the processes of stopping a fall. 

Bakura watched in horror as Ryou's hand made contact with the burning surface. It scared him more when Ryou didn't remove his hand. 

Ryou watched Bakura as his face paled and he looked as if he would scream at any moment if fear. It was then that Ryou decided to look down at the heated, burned flesh of his hand. His eyes stared at the flesh for a moment before he looked past it to Bakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura's voice was laced with what almost sounded like fear.

"Nothing at all." Ryou said as he walked by the stunned Bakura.

It was hours later Ryou heard Bakura on the phone to Malik. "It was just like that, he didn't move at all, it was almost as if he couldn't feel it." "Don't tell me I'm over reacting Mailk, I'm NOT!!" "I don't know, Maybe......"

As soon as Ryou heard that he knew that Malik most likely had an idea of what he was doing and that he needed to leave if he didn't want the pain to come back. Ryou packed his bag gave a call to his very close friend Aya and left. He left everything he didn't need. He did not however leave a note, he was just going to disappear. It wasn't like anyone noticed he was there anyway.

As Ryou got into Aya's waiting car and they drove off a flickering thought of regret passed through his mind, but one look at the man next to him in the car and the burn on his hand, Ryou knew he never wanted to come back.....Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course. Of course." That's how it had all started. With those two simple words. Those two words every one wished they had never said. Especially now that the one who said them was gone.

Never again were they to see the pale skin or the long white hair. 

It took about a week for any of this to sink into the heads of those left. At first the police had thought runaway, but they never found him, and no one had seen him. The final verdict was that Ryou Bakura was dead.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you thinking about love?" A familiar voice asked Ryou as he stared out of the window of the car on to the black road just beyond the tainted glass. 

"Just the old things."It had been five years since Ryou had left everyone back in Domino sometimes he wished he hadn't, but the feeling passed every time he looked at Aya, or when he looked at his life now.

He had everything a person could ever want, well except for one thing. He loved Aya dearly, but it was not him he wanted anymore. He had told Aya this, it turned out better than he had thought it would. He had explained to Aya that he didn't need the Drugs anymore and being with him while he was still doing them wouldn't work.

So this was why Ryou was now driving Aya off to the Rehab clinic. he knew Aya wouldn't want to stay long, but Aya had insisted because he cared for Ryou.

"I'll see you around Aya." Ryou said as he kissed his friend on the cheek.

"You too Angel." Aya said before he disappeared into the white building.

 

It had all seemed like a good idea at the time when it was done, but not after. Nothing was worth what they had lost in the battle for it. It was a pointless folly of a thought that they hung so dearly too.

That’s how it all had started one wrong turn one bad idea and there they were signing in on that sheet of paper proclaiming you theirs until you were better. Seto was not at all pleased to see his name on the sign-in sheet. Walking back with the nurse to a room. 

Damn it he wasn't even doing this, for his own benefit. The front was that he was on vacation in America, but the truth was he was there for drug rehab. It was all being done for Mokuba. Sometimes Seto really hated the younger Kiba.

Checking in Seto was shown to a room and introduced to his new room mate Aya.

Seto had already decided he didn't need a new friend, unfortunately for him, his new mate didn't feel the same way.

"Well hello. And who are you?" He asked, barely moving.

"..." Seto felt no need to answer this other being.

"Don't talk much do you?" The figure said looking up and smiling at him. "Doesn't bother me, my boyfriend wasn't much of a talker, quite shy that one." The other boy stated with a wistful smile on his face. 

Seto took this as a note that the other, Aya was it, would stop talking and leave him alone, that was not the case.

"So why are you here?" The boy asked in a way that made it seem like everyday conversation.

"...." Again Seto felt no need to answer him.

"Well fine then, don't answer me." The boy seemed scoffed that Seto wouldn't converse with him.

After that the other boy seemed to let off. He stopped trying to talk with Seto, and boy was he happy. 

It was two days before Seto’s time in this voluntary prison were up. He was very happy, wanting nothing more than to leave this damned place, and country.

Unlucky for him though, his roommate Aya decided tonight would be a talking night.

It had started out with the normal exchange of words and pleasantries. After a while of the almost talking with the wall Aya gave up. Seto looked over to see what he was doing. Reading. Damn the thing could read. Seto mused to himself.

"Hey." He finally heard, dreading the next words out of his mates mouth Seto braced himself. "Wanna see a picture of my boyfriend?"

This shocked Seto, since Aya hadn't even mentioned his boyfriend after the first day. That's when Seto did something un-Seto like. He answered. "Sure why not?"

Aya stood up and brought the magazine with him. Opening it up to a marked page he showed him.

Seto was not ready for the shock that ensued. There in the center of the page was an older Ryou Bakura. 

“Ryou.” Seto heard himself whisper.

 

“So, you’ve heard of him.” Aya said smiling. “You know he came here? About 2 years ago. Got himself clean, can’t have a model with track mark eh?”

“Yeah.” Seto said, he sounded dazed, even to himself. “How long have you two been together?”

“Eh? A question from the silent one. Hmmmmm…..Lets see, 5 years come October.” He said smiling happily. “I brought him here from Japan. Did you know that?” 

“Yeah. I did.”

“He’s such a beauty isn’t he? It’s a shame what used to happen to him.” Aya said sadly.

“Why, what used to happen to him?” Seto was surprised by the concern in his voice.

“They guy Ryou lived with.” Aya seemed to be having trouble telling Seto what had happened. “He….He beat him. Broke his bones and cut his skin. When I found him he was covered with bruises and terrified to go home at the end of the day.”

“Really?” Seto had never noticed any of these things when he had gone to school with Ryou.

Seto’s thoughts were interrupted by Aya. “Hey you get out in two days right?”

“Yeah?” Seto wondered.

“Would you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Will you give this to Ryou?” He said handing him a letter.

“What makes you think I know where he is?” Seto asked, his voice sounding alarmed, even to his own ears.

“Just go to the modeling studio at 9pm. You should be able to catch him.”

“And what makes you think he’ll talk with me?”

“Easy.” Aya said smiling. “You knew him before right? Back when he was in Japan.”

“How did you know that?”

“Your expressions.” His smile fading. “Besides, your Seto Kiba Right?” A nod. “You’re the only person Ryou ever said he was sorry for leavening. I think he really cared about you. Probably more then he cares about me.”

Seto nodded. 

The two of them sat in silence for a long time. Finally they went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Night Ryou. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yup, Tomorrow.” Ryou said waving back as he turned and walked out the door and into someone. “Shit!! I’m so sorry.” Ryou said as he stepped back to get a look a who it was he hit.

“Hello Ryou. Remember me?” A dark thick voice asked.

“Seto?” Ryou looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

Seto Nodded to the smaller boy.

“Seto!!” Ryou finally screamed as he ran forward hugging the tall boy. “I’ve missed you so much Seto. Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” Seto said as he buried his face into Ryou’s soft white hair, feeling the rain water fall off of his eyelashes, or at least what he hoped was rain water. Inhaling the sweat sent that accompanied Ryou Seto smiled. This was a perfect moment.

“How have you been?” Ryou asked leaning back, but not far enough to break the physical contact that the two of them shared. 

“I’m doing better now.” Seto said smiling sweetly at the angel in his arms.

“Come on.” Ryou said. “It’s freezing out here. You can come to my place and tell me everything ok?” 

Ryou just seemed so happy with the aspect of just talking with Seto that he couldn’t refuse. “Of course.” He said smiling back as Ryou took his hand and lead him down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Even Seto was impressed by Ryou’s flat. The entire thing took up half of the top floor in the complex. It had two levels and you could see a pool through the glass door on the far wall.

“You live here alone?” Seto asked amazed by the space around him.

“Well, Aya used to live with me, but he doesn’t anymore.” Ryou said smiling lopsidedly at him. “How is everyone back home?” Ryou asked, his face taking on a solemn look of nostalgia.

“They think your dead.” Seto said almost sadly. 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t really talk with them much anymore. When you disappeared I had no more reason to talk with them.”

“Really?” Ryou asked blushing. 

“Why do you blush Ryou? I’m sure people tell you how beautiful you are all the time.”

“They do tell me I’m beautiful, but you didn’t say you thought I was beautiful, you said that you cared that I was there.”

“Yeah…..” Seto looked up at Ryou from his current seat on the couch. He had barley noticed that he had moved from the door way. He watched as Ryou curled up in a large chair next to him. His hair had gotten longer and he had filled out, he no longer looked un-kept. All of these little changes only made him all the more beautiful to Seto. 

“So, are you happy to see me?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Hey Seto.” A confused look came across Ryou’s delicate features.

“Hmmmm.”

“How did you know where to meet me?”

“Aya.” 

“Why would you know Aya?” Ryou’s voice took on a defensive tone.

“I went to the clinic. I got into some bad stuff after you left. Mokuba got me to come here and get my self cleaned up. Aya was my roommate.”

“That explains how you knew when to come by. Why did he tell you?”

“He wanted me to give you this.” Seto said handing Ryou the envelope.

Ryou gave him a suspicious look as he took the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the letter, reading it quietly to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dear my Angel,

I miss you love, but I am afraid I will not see you for a very long time. I know this one, this Seto cares for you. You need to listen to your heart on this one love. Besides, don’t you think it’s time for your première in Japan? Have fun my Angel, and know if you ever need me, I will be here. I love you always,

Aya  
~*~*~*~*~

Ryou looked up from the paper and at the tall boy who was now standing looking out the patio doors into the rain. ‘No.’ Ryou thought, it is not a boy that stands before me, but a man, and one I care a great deal for.’

“Seto?” Ryou tentatively asked. “Would you like to come see my bedroom?”

Seto was taken back from the forwardness that Ryou was demonstrating. He recovered quickly though, once he thought about how many times Ryou had asked him that very same question in his dreams. This was real though, and as Seto had learned, when you are presented with an opportunity you must take it, or spend the rest of your life paying for it.

“Alright, show me your room.”

Ryou smiled. He moved forward and took Seto’s hand. He led him up the stairs and into a large bedroom. Ryou was about to pull Seto with him into the room, but Seto stopped. 

Ryou turned and was about to ask what was wrong, but he found his lips otherwise occupied. Ryou relaxed into the taller man embrace and kissed back with all that he had in him. 

They slowly walked into the room, backing up until Ryou’s knees hit the side of the bed sending them both tumbling onto the covers.

Their bodies soon began the dance of love. The clothing that once lay upon their bodies was now lying on the floor as the figures above on the bed writhed in lust.

Seto moved, and took over the dominate role in the love making he was about to be a part of. Pushing Ryou so that he was directly below him, he leaned down and kissed him hard and deep. Now was the time for actions and no words were necessary. 

Seto took his time, slowly preparing Ryou’s body. He knew Ryou had done this before, there was no doubt in his mind, but this was his first time with him and he wanted to give Ryou all that he could, just incase he was only ever with him one night.

Ryou arched under Seto crying out in lust. He wasn’t crying out words, just noises that portrayed the unfathomable amount of lust he felt for Seto. Ryou so wanted Seto to just enter him, make him complete, fill his body and make him whole. 

Seto seemed to pick up what Ryou wanted because he was soon inside of the soft body below him. He pushed and pulled, filling and completing them both. In their mounting climaxes the movements lost all thought and became frantic. Both desperately wanted this to continue, but the pain of the unfinished act was too much to bear.

In a single moment everything came together. They both felt the love that they knew was shared between them and the pull of the want and desire to never be separated again. All of this came in the form of white sticky semen that now covered the both of them. 

Seto lay down next to Ryou completely spent. Ryou just smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto as he did the same.

They fell asleep that night in the comfort of each others embrace, sharing the mutual agreement that they would never again leave the others side. 

The next morning when they awoke Ryou was lying on Seto’s chest, his ear over his heart. 

“I love the sound of a beating heart.” Ryou said quietly as he looked up into Seto’s eyes.

Seto just smiled and pulled him close. “Come back with me. Come back to Japan and live with me.”

The words came out as more of an order then a request, but Ryou didn’t care, he knew in his heart that he could never say no to this beautiful person. 

Ryou smiled sweetly and leaned in close. “I think it’s time for my Japanese Début don’t you?”

With that Ryou leaned down and kissed Seto lightly on the lips. Seto, not one to be satisfied with something so simple grabbed the back of Ryou’s head as he was leaning back and pulled him close for a searing kiss. 

When Seto pulled back he looked into Ryou’s eyes, and for once he was glad he had became lost, he never wanted to find his way out from within the beauty of those depthless eyes ever again.

“How long will it take you to be ready to come with me?” Seto asked. He wanted this angel to be his as soon as possible.

“Two days.” 

“So what to do till then?” Seto asked suggestively. 

“I can think of a few things” Ryou said as he leaned down once more and kissed Seto, thus starting another round of love making.

Thank you for reading


End file.
